Imagine, There's No You
by InsidiousPlusFreaky
Summary: When she left, you can't help but follow. And when you wanna leave, she would always be there. You don't want her, and neither did she. But in the end, when you look at her; the wall in your heart crumbles. One-shot.


**AN : Non-beta'd. Mistakes are all mine. Have a good day y'all.**

**Disclaimer : Characters- not mine, Storyline- all mine. Cheers.**

* * *

Sitting alone at the dark Fae bar, Tamsin was silently wondering if she could forget what had happened a couple days ago; if she could pretend that she didn't know the meaning of the Tarot card that was bestowed upon her and the succubus.

When she's having her seventh vodka and she's still thinking about it, she knows that there's no chance in hell she could forget 'em. Muttering some kind of curses for whomever it is that's causing her destiny to be that way, she downed her vodka as if it's just some plain water and planning to have an eighth round.

Well, until a certain brunette took a seat beside her.

"So you're alive. Goody for you."

"One dry martini," The Succubus turned her head towards the blonde while giving her disapproving looks. "And thank you for your excitement of seeing me alive."

"No big, and I am truly leaping out of joy from the inside. Sorry for the lack of enthusiasm."

"Har, har. So funny."

"Uh-huh, that's my middle name. Aren't you supposed to be celebrating with the Sunshine gang and your _lovers_?"

The brunette pretended that she didn't notice the plural intake.

"Dyson offered to be my Hand in the Dawning."

The Valkyrie stopped sipping her drinks and slowly putting them on the table. This time, she allowed herself to fully facing the other woman, to study her expressions and all. When all things and sayings clicked in her mind, the blonde turned back to face her drinks.

"…I see. So now, he is…?"

"He's fine for now. I guess."

"What, he just sacrificed himself for you and you didn't even check up on him?"

"I gave him some of my Chi. Besides, he needs rest;" Now it's Bo's turn to down her drinks in one pour. "All of us do."

"The good doctor?"

Being reminded of Lauren, Bo instantaneously clutched her head as if she's having a headache. Which she probably was.

"She, uh…" The blondie glanced at the brunette's direction and watched her swallowed a lump in her throat. "We need some time to think things through."

"So that's what you meant by _choosing sucks_ back at the Brazenwood before, huh?"

The Succubus gave no comment except a shrug and motioned for the bartender to refill her drinks.

"Aww, boo-hoo; the _suckybus_ got to choose; so don't even think of complaining about it. Some people didn't have that kind of privilege when it comes to what they want."

The brunette did not miss to notice that the other woman said it along a tiny hint of sadness before she puts her glass down with a little force.

Before she could ask the blonde why she's so hormonal today, Tamsin laid some bucks on the table and stood up while saying; "You know, you really should go to the people who are waiting for you."

Just when Tamsin was advancing to the door, the Succubus held her left wrist and gaze up to her.

A moment of silence interludes before Bo spoke,

"Thanks."

The blondie frowned before shaking the brunette's hold on her wrist to let her hand free from the foreign and unwelcomed warmth that was starting to radiate towards her body.

"I don't know for what and I don't even wanna know what is it, but you're welcome."

After saying those words, the Valkyrie strode away from the bar; leaving the brunette alone with her thoughts, unaware that she was in one of those thoughts.

* * *

When she told Kenzi that she needed to take a walk, she didn't know that she would end up here. A dark Fae bar nonetheless; which she's supposed to avoid in any circumstances.

But she needed to get away from them.

From Dyson; because he finally confessed to her that he still loves her and the imaginary life they have lived inside the Dawning theatre seemed so happy. And if she could relive it again…

She'd probably choose that.

And from Lauren; because she didn't know what to do anymore. She felt so terribly guilty because she had kissed Dyson during the Dawning, and she couldn't deny that she still loves Dyson; as much as she loves Lauren.

But she's supposed to be IN love with her.

Also from Trick and the others; because she's not ready yet to tell them what happened during the Dawning. How she almost saw her father and how she got a glimpse on her long forgotten memories. She wasn't ready to discuss that with them…

And she's not sure that she should.

That's why she wanted to walk away even for a minute; and forget everything that had happened during her dawning.

And even though for the life of her; she'd never wanted to admit that she's glad it was Tamsin she had spent her minutes with.

_But why?_

She didn't know it either.

* * *

Just when she planned to walk through some old neighborhood to get some air before going back to her car, her phone rang. The Valkyrie considered ignoring the ring and just keeps on walking, but it was annoying her to no end, so she picked it up.

"Talk fast."

"**Geezzzzzz, you're not the cheeryyy-type over the phone, huhhh?"**

_Hmm, no wonder the ringing already was so annoying. I should have never answered this call._

"Do I look like one?"

"**But I thought you would be if it was meeeee…"**

"Puh-lease; do not think highly of yourself, _especially_ when you're drunk. Now, why the hell do you call me for?"

"**Tam-tam, I think I need… Hehehe… Don't touch there… No, I'm talking on the phone, just… Tammy-Tam, can you pick me- Don't interrupt me, I'm on the phone-"**

"Are you serious right now? You do know that phone sex normally involves only two people, and it has to be with each other; right?"

"**No, this is not- Hehehehehe… Tam-tam, I know you're- Hey, that tickles…"**

"Another agonizing 15 seconds and I'm gonna end this extremely ridiculous sex line."

"**Noooooo…. Tamsin, I just need you to- Heyyyyyyy, cut it off, not there,"**

"This is where people say, _You suck and I want my money back_." *Ends call*

The Valkyrie stuffed her phone back to her jeans pocket furiously before walking back to the opposite direction; partly because her previous serenity was disturbed by the most annoying Succubus, and mostly because now she has to get back to that bar to save the most annoying Succubus from being taken advantage of.

_Not that the succubitch would complain, per se._

"Fucking succubus… Always know how to ruin my day."

* * *

"Oh my God, keep your hands still, would you?!"

"Huhhh? They are staying still… On you."

Having one arm wrapped around the drunken Succubus to refrain her from falling down and another to unlock the hotel's door was already quite a challenge.

And having the brunette's hands roaming throughout her body with her warm breath tickling her neck whenever the brunette spoke, ultimately giving the Valkyrie her hell on earth.

Or heaven, who knows.

Tamsin was so furious and so turned on at the same time; all directed towards the same annoying woman, no wonder she's so cranky right now.

She's furious towards Bo because the brunette always gave her plenty of unnecessary trouble, making her had to punch a few guys back at her favorite bar so that they would back off from the Succubus, hence her being banned from that bar forever.

She's also turned on because of those fricking hands of the Succubus that shamelessly roaming on her body, touching her sensitive areas inappropriately and she couldn't do anything about it because if she did, the brunette would fall down. Well, actually she didn't mind to just let the other woman fall; but she knows that if she let that happens, she'll never hear the end of it. Plus, the only good thing about the Succubus was her physical appearance; so she can't let that go to waste.

After she ushered the brunette into the room, she followed suit and locked the door. Tamsin let Bo fall onto the bed a little less gracefully, then she moved back to sit on the sofa and start taking off her boots and her leather jacket. Finished with both, she leaned back and groaned to herself; while closing her eyes and thinking why she always lets that woman do whatever she wants.

Or why she even helped Bo at all.

And why does she care so much.

_And why the hell I'm even thinking about her?!_

The more she thought about it, the angrier she became than she was before. And she can't stop thinking about it, so right now Tamsin was a little more than just cranky.

Well, she was; until a certain weight dropped on her lap- then all of her thoughts flew away.

Quickly opening her eyes, the brunette that was lying on the bed a few minutes ago is now on top of her lap; straddling the blonde suggestively with her eyes glowing bright blue. Just when the Valkyrie wanted to protest, the Succubus bit her lower lips erotically and leaned down slowly; causing the other woman to froze and giving her no chance to retort at all.

As their lips touched, Tamsin knows that she's screwed…

Literally.

* * *

After the unexpected but undeniably pleasant _incident _happened, the Valkyrie waited an hour to close her eyes and ensuring the Succubus had fall asleep before she gently pulling away from the other woman.

And boy, it was a hard task to do.

Partly because Bo was clinging to her so tight, or snuggling you'd say- _and damnit, she never done that before with anyone_- and that made it kinda impossible to slip out without waking the brunette in the process.

And most of all because she didn't wanna leave. God forbid she would admit it- but she really didn't want to leave. She wanted to stay. Even though she never be that close with anyone before, she was starting to like the way it feels.

Because it felt really, really good.

For a moment, she finally felt warm- a feeling she never felt before.

But just like always; the reality came crashing down upon her.

That this was a mistake. Bo was a mistake to her, as she was a mistake for Bo. All of these should not happen- she should have walked away.

She could have walked away.

But she did not.

And now she's gotta pay the price.

Picking up her leather jacket on the floor, the Valkyrie put it on and tied her hair in a bun afterwards. Pretty sure that she had all of her belongings with her and didn't leave anything that could have proven her presence here with the Succubus, Tamsin took one last gaze towards Bo.

The beautiful face that was surely gonna be the death of her.

The one that always drove her mad in everything she does.

The one that she undeniably longed for.

Sighing in dismay after closing the door, the Valkyrie hardened her gaze once more.

Now she had to kill her.


End file.
